


What The Water Gave Me (Σειρήν)

by ApollonianChaos (InsanityCatches)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityCatches/pseuds/ApollonianChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott falls for a new guy in town, who shows up just as the first body washes up on the beach.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A short piece which I wrote as part of my BA degree. Would love feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I LOOKED UP THROUGH THE GLIMMERING DEPTHS AND WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO DIE.**

The cold water sinking into my skin, chilling me to my core, calming me. My chest aches with a blissful denial of oxygen.

My eyes lose focus. I know I should try to swim to the surface... I remain still.

I know what brought me here.

I know that it was worth sacrificing the hammering of my heart and the rhythm of my breath. Everything slipping away from my body as I give into the placid water surrounding me.

I know I have seconds left.

I drift, not quite alone in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

  _'It is beautiful, it is endless, it is full and yet seems empty. It hurts us.'_

― Jackson Pearce, Fathomless

  

'You’re looking at him like he’s the ocean and you’re desperate to drown,' Allison says, crouching down beside me. 'It's just not a good look on you.'

'It suits me just fine.' I say, still focused on the man crossing the street, slowly heading towards us. 'Anyway, would you mind not butchering some of my favourite quotes.'

'Whatever you say, Scott.' Allison stretches up and saunters off past the man, before turning around, giving me the thumbs up in the process.

 

*

  
The eyes took longer. They stare up at the lithe figure that ruthlessly stole the life from them just moments before. Watching as it wipes at the blood that glistens on its lips, before suckling its thumb clean. The eyes continue to stare as the figure steps back from the body, wading towards the rust stained lawns that run down to the waters edge.

The eyes only begin to fade as the moon dips below the horizon, eventually glazing over leaving the cold lifeless body at the mercy of the tide.

 

*

  
'Scott look,' Allison says, poking me in the shoulder, directing my attention to the same man from this morning.

'For fucks sake, go ask him out!'

'No, Ally.'

'Why not?' Allison’s glare bores into me. 'Fine. If you won’t, I’ll do it for you.'

'I don’t need your help,' I glare back.

'Oh really?' she says as she shoves me forward straight into the man. We both fall onto the floor, dazed and confused.

He’s sprawled over me, looking down as I try to get my bearings. 'Hey, I’m Isaac,' he says next. 'Isaac Lahey.'

'I’m Scott,' I say, biting my lip.

He smiles, it's a good smile.

 

*

  
The tavern door is ajar, the space just wide enough for me to slip into the room. There isn’t much light - blinds obscuring the sunlight that shimmers across the bay - but I can make out just enough in the shadows to be able to reach a chair without walking into anyone.

A cough broke the relative silence of the room, followed by a rough voice. 'So, I take it most of you have heard about the body that was found below the docks this morning?'

A murmur of worry filled the room, slowly growing in volume before the rough voice cut in again. 'Well, the police don't have any leads so everyone keep an eye out. All we have to go on is that it was probably an animal attack. So just make sure you lock your doors at night, and if you see anything at all report it to 911. It's been a long time since we've had anything like this around here.'


	3. Chapter 3

_'There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.'_

― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

 

'So, are you from ‘round here Scott?' Isaac asks, sipping at his coffee, basking in the sunlight which radiates across his face, highlighting the freckles that scatter across his nose.

'Yeah, born and raised,' I say.

'Must be nice, to have a permanent home,' Isaac looks out over the bay, thoughtful. He smiles, turning back to face me. 'I was born in Greece but moved to the States when I was young. Moved from town to town since. Always lived near the coast though. The sea has been the only constant in my life; I guess it has became a bit of a comfort.'

'It is beautiful,' I concur.

'I lived in Kansas once, it was too far from the sea. Couldn’t hack it.' Isaac laughs, taking another sip of his drink. He leans in closer, 'Come with me out there, one day I mean.'

I smile and nod. A small part of me recognises he is being too forward, but I can't bring myself to care. I feel a new tugging sensation, I know it's his hand, drawing me towards him. And I go gladly into his embrace.

 

*

  
'I wish we were alone,' I say, completely enticed in his arms, backed up against the wall.

'Right I keep forgetting,' he pulls away just far enough to look at me. There is a solemn expression in his eyes, like he is adrift. I think of something to say, but it’s too late, so I swallow it. A moment later I decide I don’t care. I turn and pull Isaac out of the room, I see Allison pretending to vomit, laughing at our so very public display of affection.

 

*

 

Another body washed up on the beach today, mauled so badly they have yet to identify who it is. Allison thinks there’s a pattern, that no animal could be this vicious, or this precise. It's not even eating its victims, just leaving them, discarded and listless in the frigid water. I’m still not sure.

Isaac is quiet about the whole thing. It's a shame, he moved here just as the attacks began. I guess he's starting to regret his choice.

Some fishermen down at the docks keep talking about a siren. Some greek myth about a group of witches that died in unnatural circumstances, only to be reborn through the sea, living beneath the waves for the duration of their immortal lives. If they believe that a siren is haunting the bay then they probably have a few screws loose. It's sad though, the life of a siren. What was meant to be a gift twisted their souls. Angry at the dark turn their former loves took, the sirens wander the vast oceans in search of those who wronged them.

The fishermen whisper about a sirens call. Rumours about how upon hearing it, unsuspecting mortals are lured into their arms, and how the sirens thrive on dragging their prey into the deep.

It's just stories, probably only being told so the children and tourists don't wander too close to the sea at night. But I can't seem to shake this feeling, deep in my gut, that perhaps there is more going on with these deaths than what seems rational. Maybe there is a siren lurking in the bay after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_'But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more.'_

― Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid

 

Four words is all it takes. Four words and the world turns to grey.

_They think it's Isaac._

Allison’s words are like a punch to the gut. 'They think it's Isaac. They think he killed those people.'

_How?_

Allison continues to pace around the room.

'It kind of makes some sense though. If you think about it.' She stares at me, her eyes pleading as much as mine for it not to be true. 'He did show up at the exact same time as the first murder.'

'He didn't do it.'

'I believe you.'

'Do you?' I snap, I feel so fucking angry. How could she even consider he was to blame. 'If he gets pinned for this he will-'

'Die, I know. Connecticut has the death penalty,' Allison says, voice hitching as she tries to hold back the weight of her revelation. She paces around the room, before stilling, clear that she's settled on an idea. 'You need to warn him, tell him to get away from here.'

I walk straight to the door, hoping this was all some messed up dream.

 

*

 

I step out into the clearing, yearning to be closer to Isaac who is sitting only a few feet away. He withdrew into himself once I told him, leaving me riddled with guilt. I move closer, with an innate need to fix this mess somehow. My shadow falls over him as I sit in the cool, dew covered grass.

'We cant stay here,' I say, staring down at my feet.

He looks at me like I’ve lost my mind. 'What do you suggest we do?'

'They’ll find you if we stay here!' I say, pushing myself to my feet.

Isaac sighs, 'I know.' He pauses, considering. It feels like an eternity until he speaks again, this time softly, as if he is worried I might bolt at his question. 'Come with me?'

'Okay,' I say. He perks up, a smile spreads across his face as he stands and pulls me towards the shallows of the cove.

 

*

 

'Where are we going,' I say, swallowing a small amount of water as a wave washes over me.

I’m submerged up to my neck, swimming slightly behind Isaac, wondering if he is picking up on my distress.

'We’ll be there soon,' his voice like a song, soothing me as a begin to roll with the water as it pushes us further out to sea.

Isaac is nowhere to seen. A slight ripple of water to my side hints that he is below the surface. I begin to tread water, waiting for him to come up for air.  
Eventually I feel his touch on my ribs, fingers ghosting against my skin, before they dig, sharply, like talons finding a grip around their prey. Piercing my skin as I'm pulled under, my blood beginning to pool around us.

The world goes black as I try to take a final breath, only to let the water flood my lungs.

 

 *

 

I slowly seep back into consciousness.

I look up through the glimmering depths and wonder what it would be like to die.

The cold water sinks into my skin, chilling me to my core, calming me. My chest aches with a blissful denial of oxygen. 

My eyes lose focus. I know I should try to swim to the surface... I remain still.

I know what brought me here.

I know that it was worth sacrificing the hammering of my heart and the rhythm of my breath. Everything slipping away from my body as I give into the placid water that surrounds me.

I know I have seconds left. I drift, not quite alone in the water.

 

*

 

Isaac is beside me now, pressing his body to mine. He laughs, beautiful, ethereal, perfectly clear in the depths. It's almost cruel, the blissful want thats only satisfied with the excruciating bite of his teeth into my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_'A mermaid found a swimming lad,_

_Picked him up for her own,_

_Pressed her body to his body,_

_Laughed; and plunging down_

_Forgot in cruel happiness_

_That even lovers drown.'_

― William Butler Yeats, The Mermaid


End file.
